The Seer
by Willow Angel
Summary: Hermione begins to have futureistic dreams in her 7th year that could help warn the wizarding world about future attacks by the death eaters but they begin to effect her studies then She falls into a depression and only one person can bring her back, ch.2
1. Confessions to Dumbledore

Okay everyone, I felt the need for a new fic a few days ago, and I sat down to write it, well actually laid down as I do every night in my bed, on my stomach, and got out my spiral that I write in and let my imagination run wild. And I came up with this. I have started it 4 times, and I have decided on this version. So please remember to read and review. Hopefully I'll get good feed back on this. The time I start to type this is 2:24am  
  
~Willow Angel~  
  
  
  
Hermione's POV- The Seer- Chapter 1: Confessions to Dumbledore  
  
  
  
I glanced around Professor Dumbledore's office with mild interest; trying to take in everything. Harry had once described the room, but had done poorly. The headmasters', of the past, photos hung on the wall, looking at me questionably. The sorting hat occupied one of the many shelves along with many other gadgets and books. A few cabinets, chairs, a desk, and the hearth completed the room.  
  
I sat calmly, wondering where the Headmaster was. When I had begun to tell Professor McGonagall [ I probably spelled that wrong, I don't have a book at in my hands at the moment] about my dreams I had never thought them important enough for me to see Dumbledore. Yes, they sometimes became reality and were very ghastly, but still, I didn't really think they were serious. I heard the door open and close, then the shuffled footsteps of the headmaster. I stood up as he walked around my chair.  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger, so nice to see you again, please sit down. I hope your studies are going well." I sat down and sighed. The headmaster sat also in his large black chair behind his desk, and pushed his golden, half moon glasses up his nose.  
  
"They are alright, but they could be better."  
  
"You are still at the top of your class, I see," he said as he shuffled through some papers on his desk.  
  
"Not for long if I don't…," I stopped, not sure if I should continue.  
  
"Stop having the dreams," Dumbledore finished for me. "Yes, Minerva and I have spoken," he said in a gentle voice, and there was silence in the room as he looked at me expectantly.  
  
"They keep getting worse, almost to the point where I have to force myself to fall asleep. I have woken up several times crying," I said quietly.  
  
"Minerva has informed me about this too. And I take it this is all affecting your studies?"  
  
"Yes sir, terribly in fact. They weren't all that bad at first, the dreams that is. Just stuff happening in class and so forth, but once they ventured outside of Hogwarts, they became awful."  
  
I was a seventh year and was head girl that year, and not to say it wasn't surprising, but being one of Harry's best friends did take off some of the shock effect. With all of the encounters with Voldemort, it was kind of hard for it not to. But if I didn't keep up my grades, I wouldn't have the joy of being head girl anymore.  
  
"When did these dreams begin?" he asked slowly. I flushed under his gaze, suddenly embarrassed.  
  
"A few months age."  
  
"What exactly have you dreamed about, or tell me about your latest dream," he said after scribbling down some notes.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you are up to date with current events in the wizarding and muggle worlds." I said matter of fatly. Professor Dumbledore nodded and I continued.  
  
"Last Thursday I dreamt that a wizarding village was set to fire exactly at midnight. I remember the clock in the middle of the town square ringing twelve times. It was done by a group of unruly death eaters who set the dark mark above the square that was in the middle of the town."  
  
The headmaster looked startled for a moment, but I went right on along.  
  
"Then when the Sunday Daily prophet came that morning and I read the column on it; I was shocked. So I told professor McGonagall and here I am.  
  
"You read the article thourally?" Dumbledore fixed me with a piercing look, and I nodded, suddenly nervous.  
  
"Then you would know that the paper did not mention the position of the dark mark, just simply that it was cast." I nodded again. "There are only a handful of people who know where it was positioned. A few people who got to the site before it vanished, the head department of the ministry, me, and what seems like you." My eyes went wide.  
  
"Dear me," I whispered, feeling shock ripple down my spine.  
  
"What does this mean?" I asked after a minute.  
  
"I do not know, child, but it is truly odd. Perhaps we have been truly blessed with a seer to help us defeat Voldmort." I flinched at his name. "If you have another dream, Hermione, Feel free to go to Minerva or to come to me."  
  
"I will come, if it seems ergant that is," I said as I stood up gracefully, grateful for telling Dumbledore this heavy burden that had snuck up on me so quickly.  
  
"And I will think of a way to help you sleep at night, but in the mean time, try the best you can."  
  
"Thank you, headmaster, thank you very much." I turned and quickly exited the room. I couldn't wait to tell Harry and Ron about what had just happened. I clutched my books to my chest as I took the escalator steps two at a time. And I was so relived that Dumbledore would help me with my sleeping problems; just maybe something good would come out of this. I stepped out of the sliding door, and side stepped the gargoyle. I heard a clock chime on the hour, and if I didn't want to miss transfiguration I would have to hurry.  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Well? What do you think? I can't continue because I have to go to bed its now 2:40, and my dad is making me enter the devastating dream world. {Horrified expression} I can't control my dreams!!!!! Oh well, night.  
  
~Willow  
  
  
  
Look at these words, yes you, can you read it says "Review Willow Angel's Work". Don't hesitate, yes, it's that little button 


	2. Beginning of Depression

Hey everybody, sorry, it's been a few hectic days. I was recruited to help with taxes, it was bliss * coughs *. Go check out my other stories and poems if you haven't already read them, and also go read hellsong's and The boy in the shadows' stuff, they're both really good friends. Also I am really sorry about not updating sooner on this and "Feelings for a Death Eater', sorta had a bought of writers block, but all is well now.  
  
~Willow  
  
Hermione's POV- The Seer- Chapter 2: Beginning of Depression  
  
I slowly walked down the front hall steps, my books clasped to my chest. I was late for charms, and I really didn't care. Me, Hermione Granger, I didn't care! This just wasn't the way to start off my week. Charms was my third class of the day, and I had skipped all of the ones before it. I knew Harry and Ron would be worried, thinking the death eaters had whisked me away to serve Voldemort or something like that. I reached the ground floor and walked lazily across the large room and took a direct left into a well-lit hallway then turned right. Another dream had plagued me last night, and it was the third for the week. I hadn't gone back to Dumbledore because I didn't think it was needed. Other than they were ghastly dreams, they hadn't come true. It was just… so many people were killed, and I was unfortunate enough to get to witness it in detail.  
  
As I approached the end of the hallway I could hear the indecisive murmuring of Professor Flitwick and the response from someone. The messy bun I had put my hair in was draping around my face and I tucked the many strands behind my ear. I pressed my hand against the door and it creaked loudly open.  
  
I cringed as every head, including Slytherin, in the room turned towards me and Professor Flitwick said, "Hermione, so nice of you to join the class today, please sit down," he called to me in a cheerful voice. He was the only teacher who called me by the first name, and I was pleased to see that he didn't take any points away from the house. I took the seat on the wooden bench at they end of the row and ignored Harry and Ron's questioning looks the whole class period by taking notes intently. I had told them about the dreams, but when they inquired about them I always brushed them away by making a comment like, "Oh haven't had one lately," because they would insist that I go to Dumbledore.  
  
The class period ended too soon for my liking and I quickly packed up my things and made a mad dash for the door. I really didn't want to face Harry and Ron and all their interrogating. But instead of my two best friends stopping me, Malfoy did.  
  
"So Granger," he said it as if I were trash and anger skimmed throughout my body, " decide you could skip classes then come when the teacher adores you? Think you are better then all us, Mudblood?" Crabb and Goyle stood on either side of him, trying to look menacing, but all I could do was sneer.  
  
"Oh, is this a way of inviting me into your little club? Am I going to become a Death Eater wanna be too? You've always been my role model you know, Malfoy!" I said in a taunting voice. He growled at me and I laughed. "No, Malfoy, I don't hold myself higher than others like you," I said coldly and began to walk past him. But he latched onto my arm and pulled me close to him, I was aware of everyone watching us and the little scene we had created.  
  
"I would watch yourself if I was you, Granger, because I'll be watching," he whispered into my ear, then his tongue ran over the bottom of it. I leapt away from him in disgust and slapped him.  
  
"Don't you ever do that again Draco Malfoy, I already have enough problems and I don't want to add you to the list!" he looked shocked that I would lash out like that and I smirked.  
  
"What? Have I shocked you? Quite little me, is that what you think? Well take heed from my warning, don't come near me!" my eyes were meer slits that ran over him from head to toe and I sneered and pushed him out of the way, stalking out of the door.  
  
When I got down the hall I leaned against the wall and began to laugh. That had been totally out of character, and was I ever surprised at myself. I would have flushed red usually and ran from the room in shame as I had a few times in the past when I had had encounters with Malfoy Jr. After I composed myself I quickly deposited my books in my transfiguration classroom and walked to the Great Hall. The doors were open and most people were talking and laughing; waiting for lunch to begin and I took my place next to Harry who had an angry scowl on his face.  
  
"What?" I asked incredulously.  
  
"Where were you this morning, and what was the whole thing with Malfoy?" he exclaimed and I snorted at his forwardness and gave him a sassy smile.  
  
"Were you worried?"  
  
"Of course we were." Ron said calmly as he played with his fork, "When you don't show up to class we think something is wrong, you are the bookworm of us three and I mean you never miss class."  
  
"I slept in this morning," I stated simply, and they both looked at me with bugged out eyes.  
  
"What?" I asked a second time. Did they really find me that predictable?  
  
"You slept in?" Ron asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, Ron," I said dryly and rolled my eyes. Great, I was just a boring person in their eyes.  
  
"I am human after all," they both snorted at my comment and suddenly I wasn't as hungry as I had thought. I pushed my plate away and stood up.  
  
"I am going to the library." Then I walked away, their eyes burning in my back, but I was unaware of someone else watching me from the high table as well.  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
I arrived slightly early for transfiguration, and decided to begin my history of magic homework on the goblin rebellion that I had pushed aside the night before. Wasn't that so unlike me?  
  
A few minutes later Ron and Harry, trailed by a few Ravenclaws, entered the room. Each took a seat on either side of me looking stern.  
  
"You can't just take off on us like that when you don't want to talk," Harry muttered into my ear.  
  
"Oh yes I can," I remarked as I dipped my quill into my ink. Then began to scribble my essay.  
  
"Is that your history of magic homework?" Ron asked skeptically, and I sighed, giving him a miffed look.  
  
"Yes, now shut up and let me work!" I snapped. Ron's eyes grew big as did mine. I never spoke to either Harry or Ron in that tone of voice because it was too much like Malfoy's.  
  
I sighed and averted my eyes away from his.  
  
"Sorry, Ron, I don't know what is with me."  
  
"More dreams," Harry said, his brow furrowed.  
  
"NO…" I said sternly but then asked myself why I was lying. These were my best friends and they only wanted the best for me.  
  
"Yes," I answered quietly as Professor McGonagall walked into the classroom.  
  
"We'll talk about this later then," Harry said, rubbing my back and I inwardly flinched. I focused my attention to McGonagall and tried to ignore all my problems.  
  
# # # # #  
  
  
  
When history of magic was over Professor Binns called me to his desk as the class cleared out. He had never done this before, and I was slightly worried.  
  
"Miss Granger," he paused for a long while and I began to think he was asleep, "I am gravely disappointed in you. This is the first time in all these seven years that I have seen you fail on anything," he slowly pushed my essay toward me and my stomach dropped. Oh this sucked. I could feel my lips quiver and I sucked in a breath of air.  
  
"I'm…I'm sorry Sir, it shan't happen…shan't happen again ," I stuttered. I bit my lip and backed away.  
  
"Please try harder Miss Granger in the future." I turned and bolted out the room, luckily my next period was a free period and right then and there I decided I wasn't going to go to dinner.  
  
  
  
% & % & %  
  
  
  
I know this chapter sucked, but I am just getting back in writing mode. I go through these little swings where I change from reading mode to writing. The next chapter promises to be a little better and by the 4th we'll have this girl closer to Snape, I promise.  
  
Love ya'll bunches  
  
~Willow  
  
Review please, I need some suggestions and help, and just some encouragement. 


End file.
